


Fancy

by FeatherQuilt88



Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [30]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Babies, Cute, Cute Kids, Dadko, Family Fluff, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Grandpa Iroh, Happy, Happy Family, Post-Canon, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Would A Fic With Iroh Be Complete Without A Tea Party The Answer Is No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuilt88/pseuds/FeatherQuilt88
Summary: Zuko comes to pick his children up from a visit with Grandpa Iroh.There is, of course, tea involved.
Relationships: Iroh & Original Child Character(s), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Original Child Character(s)
Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988473
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> For readers new to my "Amber Dragon" fanfic series--in it, Iroh runs a new teashop, the Amber Dragon, in the Fire Nation capital; Zuko is married to Jin, and my fancharacters Kiwa and Yuji are their children. My other fancharacter, Chiko, is a little girl Iroh adopted in an earlier post-canon adventure. Iroh and Zuko call each other "Dad" and "Son" now, and Zuko considers Chiko his little sister (and his own children her niece and nephew) by the same token.

*Whisk, whisk, whisk.* In a cozy room in one of Caldera City's finest teashops, a pair of old hands mixes matcha in a bowl. A much smaller and younger pair of hands sets out sweets, on a very low table. Two other, even smaller hands hold a very fine set of cups, made to look like baby dragons. And a tiny pair of olive eyes (so like their mother's) watches them all intently.

*Clop, clop, clop.* Outside, in the busy streets, the Fire Lord's carriage enters the Earthtown neighborhood section. Zuko leans forward, almost excitedly. His own hands fidget--they have been aching all day, just to hold his young ones.

Those who had known him as a sullen, banished prince might be surprised, to see what a gentle father, what a HAPPY father, he has become now. (Well, _one_ who had known him during that time wouldn't--mostly because he had never stopped believing, never stopped hoping.)

_Jin said she'd leave them at the Amber Dragon. Now that his day at court is over, Zuko has come to retrieve them. He cannot WAIT to have Yuji and Kiwa in his arms again!_

With that in mind, the Fire Lord almost flies through the doorway, bursting into the living room. His long robes and hair flutter behind him, making the red and gold dragon embroideries on the hems almost seem alive.

Kiwa runs just as joyously to greet him. Zuko sweeps the crown princess up into his arms, laughing lovingly. He nuzzles her little nose, and she giggles and kisses his cheeks in return. The young lord would stand there, squeezing her in a hug all day--but he does have a new, equally-precious bundle to retrieve now too. And the smells of the sweet green froth also carry him through one final doorway, to the dining room. He hopes Iroh has set out a bowl of the bubbly, whisked tea for him too.

It is then he notices what Kiwa is wearing. "My, you're _fancy_ today," he cocks his unscarred eyebrow, wondering why Jin would have dressed Kiwa in her silkiest kimono.

The little princess just giggles and squirms in her father's arms, looking back over her shoulder.

Zuko finishes stepping through the archway, to be met with a grandiose little sight. Chiko is in _her_ fanciest dress as well, beaming serenely, like a proud officiant. Iroh is in his richest green-and-gold robe, with an old-fashioned courtier's hat. Tiny Yuji is propped up on a cushion on the tabletop, decked in his royal, golden baby gown that hasn't been used since his presentation to the court. He has on a infant-sized ceremonial hat as well (where did they even _find_ that?!).

"Well now... what's all _this?_ " Zuko asks them, in that "I-am-dreadfully-fond-of-you-but-I-suspect-you-have-been-up-to-Shenanigans" sort of chuckle.

"Why, nothing but the best for his little Highness' first tea ceremony," Iroh clucks pleasantly, handing the extra matcha bowl up to his adoptive son. Zuko sits down and sips it gratefully. He doesn't know whether to laugh or not, as Iroh reaches out to straighten Yuji's cap.

Chiko hands Kiwa another full cup, the two princesses both smiling open-mouthed at each other. Kiwa bows before taking a drink, just as her beloved grandfather has taught her. Yuji seems just as interested in reaching for the vase of flowers, as in reaching for his serving of the shop's very mildest tea. Iroh hums them all a little tune.

 _How lucky I am,_ Zuko suddenly thinks, his heart flooding with warmth. _How very, very lucky._

**Author's Note:**

> As I was researching tea ceremonies for this ficlet, I found out that apparently, guests aren't supposed to dress gaudily, and it is supposed to be a simple affair... but I hope that one detail can be forgiven, for the sake of the general idea here. I just thought it would be so cute, for them to be treating it all so grandly, given that it _is_ Yuji's first, after all.


End file.
